Life Changing Moments
by CrazyMB
Summary: Andy is back from Undercover, things went south with Sam. Andy is beginning to put her life together, untill she and Chloe both get shot! That event let everybody's lifes spins out of control. Andy has a secret that threatens her life. Sam's whole world come crushing down around him. Currently T but can become later M (MAYBE) I do not own Rookie Blue or the characters... wish I did
1. Chapter 1

Bang! Bang! Bang! The shots rang in officer's Andy Mcnally's ears. Instinct let her dive into the nearest cover with her gun drawn, while she is screaming for Chloe Price to get cover, but when looking at Price she notice the blood running down from her neck. Suddenly Andy forgets everything and her main priority is for her to get Chloe to safety. She runs to Chloe who was already on the ground & drag her to the nearest tree. Come on C stay with me she urge her friend. She reached for her radio and screamed "SHOTS FIRED AT 3127 Malcolm Park OFFICER DOWN send a bus"!

It felt like an eternity when she heard Oliver respond. Andy is desperately trying to keep Chloe alert and awake but she was fading fast. Andy has never felt so relieved when she heard sirens nearing their location and was thankful to see Oliver's squad car pulling up.

"Help me Ollie I am losing Price I cannot stop the bleeding". Oliver sits down next to Mcnally with the First Aid Bag and took over from her to try and stop the bleeding with gauze while trying to calm her. Mcnally you did great, are you sure you are OK? After nodding that she is ok and not hit she saw the paramedics getting out and rushing over. By then backup arrived and was send to check out where the shots came from….

Sam Swarek was joking with Traci Nash about the constant visits they are receiving from G&G detective Steve Peck when he heard Andy Mcnally's voice coming over the car radio "SHOTS FIRED he immediately knew that it was bad when he heard the panic in Andy's voice" He and Traci looked at each other, both thinking about Jerry and how he died. Traci picks up the radio and asking dispatch to mark them to the call.

When arriving at the scene Sam had to restrain himself to jump out and run to Andy to make sure that she is ok, but he know that he does not have any right to after the way he treated her after she came back from her 2 month undercover. He and both Nick Collins pulled up the same time and he felt the jealousy stab him straight in the heart when he saw Collins running to Andy. She fell into his arms sobbing while he desperately inspects her for any wounds or any signs that she might be hurt. After insuring that Andy is not hurt Nick start to take Andy's statement.

Sam walks over with a stable pace trying to look as normal as he could to check for himself that Andy is ok. When he came close he heard Nick telling Andy that she has to get check out and although he did not expect her to she agreed with him. Jeez Sam thought for himself if I suggested that she go for a checkup she would have fight for all she is worth, insisting that she is fine. And if Nick just suggest it she obeys him. Everything started to calm around him.

The scene was cleaned up already and everybody was finishing off with what they were doing when Sam overheard Nick telling Andy that she need to tell someone that a bullet grazed her jacket and that she is now evidence. She was disagreeing with telling him that she will be put on desk duty and that she wants to help find the SOB that did this to Chloe. Sam interrupted the heated discussion.

"Did I hear right Mcnally you took a bullet and do not want to disclose it to Frank? Are you crazy? He frantically ripped her jacket open to check and saw the torn material inside where the bullet brazed the jacket. "This is evidence take off your jacket and your vest! Nash will take you to Memorial to get checked out and will then take you to the barn for your statement, and do not even think about arguing with me, I am your superior and you will listen to me Understood! It came out harsher than Sam intended and he could see the hurt in his eyes, but before he could say anything he was called by Oliver to check something out. He passed Marlo on his way to Oliver but she was still upset with him for ending their relationship a week before, after having the discussion with Oliver at his cabin where he told Ollie that he misses Mcnally! Oliver told him to be honest with Marlo, and he knew that he should as she did not deserve to be someone's second choice. He looked over where Marlo and Nick was standing with Mcnally to take her jacket & vest into evidence. Suddenly all hell broke loose ...

**** So that is it for now! This was a first attempt so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly all hell broke loose …

Andy Mcnally took off her jacket and vest and given it to Marlo. As she turned around to go to meet Traci at the car her eye caught something shining out of a window. The same instance as she yelled "gun" a shot rang out! Andy pushed Marlo out of the way…

Marlo still stood there putting the vest and jacket into an evidence bag when everything starting to happens at once. She saw Mcnally turn around and shove her out of the way the same time that the shots rungs out.

Nick was already walking away from Marlo and Andy when the shots was fired and all he could do was take cover desperately to see where Andy is and if she is safe.

Sam and Oliver was standing next to the tree where the dummy was place to lure the responding officers so that they are exactly at the right place to take a shot – it's clear as daylight that this was a trap! The next instant shots rang out and everyone took cover. Sam screamed into his radio "shots fired, backup needed". After six shots were heard all was quite. Oliver told everybody to stay put. He started to ask all officers to report back to him as he was the first senior officer on the scene and that means that he is in charge! "Detective Nash reporting, officer Collins reporting, officer Cruz reporting", and so it carriers on till all reported back except for one ….

Sam listening to all officers reporting back and he feels his heart tightening because he did not hear the one voice he was dying to hear. He could no longer take it and screamed in his radio "Mcnally what is your status! Still no reply … Sam was hoping that there was an explanation that maybe her radio broke when she fell. Then he realized that Andy had no jacket or vest on….

Marlo also waited for Mcnally to respond because the last time she saw Andy is when she shoved her out of the way when the shot was fired. As she started to stand up slowly she saw her … lying in the same place where Marlo stood a few minutes ago. She carefully crawled towards Mcnally and as she came up next to Andy she heard Sam's worried voice over the radio "Mcnally what is your status". Marlo sees the blood pooling underneath Andy. All Marlo could think is that this should have been me lying here in my blood while she reach for her shoulder radio and screaming "Officer down EMS required at 3127 Malcolm Park.

The instance when Sam Swarek heard the words "Officer down EMS required …" he knew that that was Andy Mcnally that was down and he forgot immediately about protocol and that the backup has not cleared that the shooter was gone, he just jumped up and frantically starts running towards their last known location. Coming around the tree he saw something that will be giving him nightmares as long as he lives. His precious Andy lying in her own blood! He falls down next to her body and immediately feels for a pulse. Under his finger very, very faint he feels a flutter of her pulse telling him that she is barely holding on to life at the moment…

As the call came over the radio that all the buildings was secure and that there was no sign of the shooter all other officers came running out to check on Andy. Nick fell down next to Andy desperately trying to get her to respond to him while Sam and Marlo were trying to stop the bleeding. Oliver is flagging the EMS down and screaming to them to hurry up! After loading Andy up on the gurney both Sam and Nick attempted to climb into the ambulance but was told that only one is allowed! Both Nick and Sam argued that they should be with Andy, but Oliver told Marlo to go with Andy to Memorial.

After the ambulance left both Nick and Sam was glaring at Oliver about his interference, but Oliver was not going to take their BS and was yelling at them. "Andy needs to get to a hospital and you two wants to stand and argue who is going with her. She is busy bleeding herself to death and you two is behaving like two dogs that wants to piss over Mcnally for territory. Epstein you will take Traci to Memorial, Diaz you will take Collins, and I will take Sam. I already informed Best and the relief shift was contacted & will be filling in for us. Frank will meet us at the hospital after he picked up Tommy. As both Nick and Sam know Oliver by now, they know although he is this soft teddy bear they know that Andy is like a daughter to him and the soft teddy bear made place for a very pissed off worried Daddy Bear, and they both knew that this instruction is not negotiable, and did not dare to say anything.

Meanwhile in the ambulance Marlo could not stop thinking that Andy saved her life when she shoved her out of the way of the bullet. She and Andy were never close and she could never understand why Andy Mcnally was so loved by her colleagues. The whole 15 Division was like so overprotective when it came to Andy Mcnally, she could not understand this ….until today! Andy Mcnally never thought twice to protect her today and she did not even have a vest on. As Marlo thought about this she can remember overhearing Sam one day discuss Mcnally with Oliver and made a remark about "that damn Lion's heart of Mcnally". She remembered that she when she overheard Sam just rolled her eyes, but now she understands that comment.

The paramedic interrupted her thoughts by telling her that Andy was conscious and trying to say something to her. Marlo had to reach over to hear what Andy was whispering, "call Noelle please, she will know what to do. Please promise me" Please promise me that you will phone Noelle before they do anything to me at the hospital …

*** There is the next one, Pretty please review my stories! What will happen next and why do Andy wants Noelle so badly at the hospital?


	3. Chapter 3

The paramedic interrupted her thoughts by telling her that Andy was conscious and trying to say something to her. Marlo had to reach over to hear what Andy was whispering, "call Noelle please, she will know what to do. Please promise me" Please promise me that you will phone Noelle before they do anything to me at the hospital …

Andy was fading fast and the paramedic very nervously told the driver to go faster as he is losing the patient. Marlo looked over to the paramedic as she pulls out her phone he nodded in agreement as he heard the request from the patient. He's been a paramedic for about ten years and has learned that sometime all you could do for your patients is to fulfill their last request. Marlo dials Noelle number and about after five rings it was picked up. Marlo explained to Noelle what happened and told her what Andy said. It was clearly that Noelle knew what Andy wants as she did not asked any questions and just told Marlo that she is going to leave for Memorial right now, she will be about 20 minutes. As Marlo sits and think about the conversation she had with Noelle the ambulance pulled up at the hospital.

Noelle Williams had a bad feeling the whole day, she has told Frank to be safe out there but still the feeling did not want to go away. Olivia was with her sister today as she wanted some time alone. As her phone rang, it felt for a moment if her heart stops. She instantly knew that this is what she waited for the whole day, she was a bit baffled when she saw the caller id as she and Marlo was never friends, call it loyalty to Andy, she never made a secret that she did not like Marlo Cruz very much. After answering the phone Noelle listened to the conversation. There was no need for any questions as Noelle knew exactly what is needed from her and after telling Marlo that she will be at the hospital in 20 minutes she ends the call. Noelle knew what is expected from her but she knew that this is going to be the most difficult thing she has ever done or will ever do in her whole life. She went to her room and got something out of her personal vault, got her handbag and left her house.

Meanwhile on the way to the hospital the air between Oliver and Sam was very tense. Sam could not believe that his best friend, his BROTHER did not understand and did not back him up! "Get it out of your system Sammie, you look like you are going to spontaneously combust any second now", Oliver shouted at Sam. "You did not back me up, you of all people the only person that knows that Andy Mcnally is my future, I trusted you man" Sam yelled back at Oliver. Oliver was listening to Sam ranting on. "You know Sam that is why in the first place why you lost Andy, the day with Jerry's funeral when you broke up with Andy in a parking lot, A FREAKING PARKING LOT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, because you were hurt and wanted to blame somebody. A week after that when she left undercover you were ready to tell anybody who was interested that you were feeling betrayed because you told her that you love her, and she packed up and left without saying it back, but what about when she told you that she loved you and you could not say it back, she stuck around Sammie. Outside the ambulance when you wanted to go with her and now again you felt betrayed because I did not back you up as you said. Can you see the pattern here Sammie brother it is always about you, you, you and you again. You did not for one second thought how she felt after Jerry died, how she must have felt going undercover after you said you loved her, and you did not even wait for her. When she came back you used her as your personal punching bag, you are willing to jeopardize her life because you want to stake a claim outside the ambulance. Now again you felt betrayed because I did not back you up, but who will back Mcnally up Sam?" Oliver knew this was harsh words but he also know that Sam has to hear this before getting to the hospital. And just maybe Sam will have a change of fixing things with Andy if she can see that Sam puts her needs first, that is if she is still alive! Sam was listening to Oliver's outburst and could not believe this was the same Oliver Shaw that was in the academy with him, the same Oliver Shaw that the Rookies go to when they messed up or have problems. But Sam Swarek also knew that Oliver had a point …

Dov Epstein was trying to comfort Traci as she was crying all the way over to the hospital and praying softly that Andy will be ok. I cannot lose you too Andy, you are my best friend, my sister, my anchor! Traci think back about the past 3 months after Jerry died, since the night Jerry died Andy was there for her, she sat with her during the nights right after Jerry's death when Traci could not sleep, even while she was undercover she got hold of a burned phone and every night phoned Traci and comfort her. Since she came back she was there all the way although Traci could see that there was something bothering her friend, but Andy did not want to discuss it with her.

Nick Collins was silent and in his own thoughts all the way to hospital, he was so glad that Diaz was not the talking kind all he could think is that Andy is hurt and he needs to get to the hospital to see the doctor. The message inside his vest was burning him, this was a tradition that he started on his tour to Afghanistan, every time going out on a dangerous mission the soldiers should write a little message on their vest for a loved one, for in case something will happen to them. He decided today to write Andy a little message inside his. "Andy I had the time of my life". When writing this all he could think of was that if he didn't make it home tonight he would like her to know that it was all worth it. Although he and Andy is only friends he is not making it a secret that he wants it to be more, he really think that Andy Mcnally deserves more than what Sam Swarek can give her. She needs love and stability especially after what happened undercover….

When Tommy Mcnally opened the door and saw Frank Best he immediately knew that something happened to his baby girl, and although he could not be nominated for father of the year, he and Andy is close especially after he went into rehab. For the first time in years Tommy Mcnally was at a good place in his life until he opened the door for Frank Best. "Tommy I need you to come with me, I will explain in the car" During the trip to the hospital Frank laid all the facts on the table for Tommy. He ended the discussion telling Tommy that Andy is a great copper and strong and that she will pull through this, but he did not even sound convincing to himself. He was earlier at the hospital to check on Chloe as she was in ICU after the shooting when he received the news from Oliver about the second shooting. Oliver told him that Andy was in a bad way and that he should get Tommy Mcnally so that he can say goodbye to his daughter…

*** Please review, hope you like it! Thanks for all the great reviews! What will Noelle do at the hospital and will her friends ever forgive her?


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver told him that Andy was in a bad way and that he should get Tommy Mcnally so that he can say goodbye to his daughter…

Traci and Dov were the first to arrive at Memorial Hospital. Traci did not even wait for Dov to pull to a complete stop before she jumped out and run into the entrance. Nick and Chris were next to arrives at the hospital. Chris stopped at the designated place for the police vehicle but by then Nick was out of the car and inside the hospital. Frank and Tommy were next and Frank did not even bother to find a parking spot, he just left his SUV right outside the entrance. Oliver and Sam pulled up right behind Frank and Tommy, as they exited Oliver puts his hand on his shoulder holding Sam back for just a moment "remember Sam this is about Andy, not about you or Nick. Sam nodded and disappeared into the entrance of the hospital.

Inside all them was sat down in a waiting room with just the information that the doctors were busy with Andy in a Trauma Unit. Each of them are sitting and thinking how Andy Mcnally has enriched their life.

Nick was sitting with his vest in his hands his fingers are brushing over the words on his vest. Oliver is sitting next to Tommy Mcnally staring at the door. Tommy is nurturing the coffee in his hand. Frank Best is trying to track someone to get more information from the doctors. And Sam Swarek was sitting there feeling as his life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Family of Andy Mcnally" a doctor called out, all of them stood up as one man. The doctor looked confused and decided to rephrase the question. "I am looking for Officer Mcnally first health proxy, T Nash." As Tracy step forward the doctor asked her if she would like to go outside the room to discuss Ms Mcnally. Only one look at the officers around her she declined this offer "we are all family, whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of them.

"Officer Mcnally has 2 bullet wounds, she is currently unconscious and a trauma team is currently busy to stabilize her in order for a surgeon to assess her to see if she is stable enough to go for surgery. That is all news we have for you, the surgeon should be out soon to give you an update". Traci was asked to just fill in the admission forms. So the waiting game continued…

Traci went back to her chair, thinking back to the day she had to fetch Leo early from daycare and left Andy alone on a call, although they thought that the house was cleared it, it was later discovered that the son was still in the house and was holding his stepfather hostage. Andy who forgot to load her gun that morning and she had to use her negotiating skills to calm the situation down but although she and Andy had their first real fight, Andy was the one that went back to Boyko and covered for Traci! Traci was smiling Sam once called Andy's mouth her biggest weapon.

Oliver Shaw was thinking about the day of the heat wave, he and Andy went to look for a missing child and saw something suspicious and went to investigate. Oliver was shot with his own gun and Mcnally had to go in alone. She shot and killed the guy, and saved a little girls life. Andy has given Oliver a fair share of heart attacks, like the day she run in after a victims wife into a burned down Laundromat and he was left to deal with the wrath of Swarek.

Nick Collins was sitting thinking about the day he came into work all hangover at it was an anniversary of one of his friends that died in the line of fire. Andy had hidden him in one of the rooms and made sure that he sober up before anybody could see him. Nick Collins knew that if he gets half a change he would spent the rest of his life trying to win Andy's love.

Sam Swarek could still feel Andy's silky soft skin under his hands when he touched her the first time when she stayed the night. Sam Swarek could never understand what the difference was between sex and making love, according to him it was one and the same thing, until he spent his first night with Andy Mcnally and he knew that he would never think about sex the same ever again. He never felt this way about anybody and he is pretty sure he will never again. As Sam slowly sips his coffee, he hopes that that he will gets the change to proofs his love to Andy again.

Everybody was so deep in thought that nobody saw Noelle slipping into a chair at the back of the room without saying a word. Noelle was sitting there praying that she will not need to intervene today…

Suddenly another doctor appeared in the waiting. "I'm doctor Stewart I am the surgeon on duty and I will be doing the surgery on officer Mcnally today, after we sort out some things". "I need officer Mcnally's health proxy to please go with the nurse and sign some forms". As the surgeon walked away he turned around to Traci and asked "Officer Nash would you be able to help us to get in contact with Officer Mcnally boyfriend, we need to speak to him about the baby…

*** There it is people, thank you for the great reviews. Sorry but I had to slow the story down a bit. Please keep reviewing, pretty please. Next up ... who is the baby's father do we know him / or not? And what is up with Noelle and Andy?


	5. Chapter 5

"And Officer Nash would you be able to help us to get in contact with Officer Mcnally's boyfriend, we need to speak to him about the baby…

The doctor did not expect the reaction after he said the word "baby". Traci Nash spinned around so fast that she almost lost her balance, "I am sorry doctor maybe I heard you wrong, Andy is definitely not pregnant, I would know I am her best friend"! Sam Swarek dropped his coffee and the black liquid spilled all over the floor. "WHAT did you say, did you say baby, are you saying that Andy is pregnant?! Tommy Mcnally and Oliver just sit and watch the whole conversation, Tommy Mcnally had no idea that his own daughter was pregnant and he could not believe that she hide something like that from him. Oliver's jaw just fell open and all he could think is that 3 weeks ago he had her running five blocks after a suspect and she said nothing to him!

Yes, that is right Ms Mcnally is pregnant and I need to get into contact with the father of the baby, as soon as possible. Current Ms Mcnally is on life support that is keeping her alive, but I need to operate on her and I need to speak to the baby's father immediately. Nick stood up and walks over to the doctor, "I am Nick Collins, I am Andy's partner, you can speak to me.

At that moment Sam Swarek felt like someone was stabbing him with a hot knife straight in his gut and twisting it. All he could think of is that he lost her, that he complete and utterly lost her and that there was no way that he still had a chance to fix this. She is going to have her park on Sundays with kids with someone else …. with Collins and it is breaking his heart, no its is killing him! He the big Sam Swarek that only has to flash his dimples once at a girl to turn her legs into jelly has LOST!

Tracy Nash could not believe her ears, did Nick Collins just said that he was the baby's father. Oh she is so going to give Andy the 3rd degree when she wakes up. She did not even know that they were doing it. Hell, she asked Andy if anything happened between her and Nick and she said no! She said that she decided to become a spinster with a house full of cats. That she and Nick was only good friends and he was her "breakup buddy" what the hell that ever means. That Andy was holding back from Traci was evident!

All Tommy Mcnally could think is that he does not know anything about his daughter and her life, he didn't know about the pregnancy, hell he did not even know that she was dating Collins. He doesn't have anything against Collins, but he knew Sam Swarek since he was his TO and he knows that under that badass act Sam Swarek really cared for Andy. He didn't agree about the way that Sam has been treating Andy, if he was honest he wanted to knock him back on his ass, but he knew that no other one can make Andy happy but Sam Swarek. The doctor interrupted his thoughts.

Officer Collins, I am going to be honest with you, like I said Ms Mcnally is currently on life support and I need to operate on her, but I need your signature to terminate the pregnancy! With those words the doctor gave Nick some forms, and a pat on his shoulder to let him understand that he knows that it would be a difficult choice for him to make. "Ms Mcnally needs to have the surgery if she ever stands a chance to survive this and have a normal life". Nick Collins was holding the papers tightly and he knows that he is going to make the most difficult decision of his life.

Sam Swarek could no longer hold it together. "What the hell, Collins sign the papers so that the doctor can do the surgery" He would rather see Andy happy with Collins, than no Andy at all! "They need to operate in order to get Andy back to us". Oliver stood up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder to keep him back, before doing something stupid as he knew that his best friend is not thinking rational now.

Nick Collins had taken enough now from Sam Swarek, in fact he wanted to tell him a few times what a idiot he was, but he always hold back for Andy's sake, but he could no longer contain his anger! "You know Swarek you're an idiot, you are such a hypocrite standing there and asking me to end a baby's life. Why don't you not do it, it is your baby after all!"

All of the people were staring at Nick dumbfounded, but Collins was on a roll "What is wrong Sam? Can't do the math, ask the doctor Andy is about 16 weeks pregnant, so there is no way the baby could be mine." "It is your baby although I would trade places with you any day, as you do not deserve Andy or a happily ever after." "So here is the papers, you can sign your baby's life away!" Nick threw the papers on the table in front of Sam and stepped back, trying to take a timeout from the situation.

Sam Swarek could not believe what he heard, Andy was pregnant with his baby, why the hell did she not tell him about this, but thinking back he was such an jackass when she came back, and if he was in her shoes he would not have told him either. He slowly picked up the papers and walked over the counter like an old man to sign him, selfish as it was he would not be able to live without Andy. As he was putting the pen on the dotted line to sign Noelle interrupted …

****Pretty please review, it makes my day! Next up what is Noelle got to say? And why did Andy ask Noelle to get involved?


	6. Chapter 6

He slowly picked up the papers and walked over the counter to sign him, when Noelle interrupted ….

Noelle worst nightmare came true as she saw that Sam was going to sign the paper and as Sam put the pen on the dotted line she interrupted. "Excuse me doctor, I am afraid that I cannot allow you to terminate the pregnancy! Sam turned around and could not understand where Noelle came from as she was not sitting with the rest of the group and what the hell was her problem! "Noelle please let me do this ok, I know it sounds selfish but there could more babies and if there is not it is ok but there will never be another Andy! Noelle know that what she is about to do can mean the end with her friendship with Sam Swarek.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow you to terminate the pregnancy" Noelle said again. As she said that she reached inside her bag and pulled out an envelope. "I have a signed affidavit for officer Mcnally clearly states that if something happens to her and it comes to a decision if the baby must be terminated in order to save her life I need to deliver this signed affidavit. It states that under no circumstances the pregnancy must be terminated". Officer Mcnally did agree to undergo surgery as long as it does not put the baby's life in danger otherwise Officer Mcnally is to remain on life support until it is safe to deliver the baby and then only surgery is allowed and if it is no longer possible to safe Officer Mcnally's life the life support should be switched off.

Sam Swarek could not believe his eyes when he took the letter from Noelle and read it, it was all there exactly as Noelle told them. The doctor was next in line to take the letter and read it, "well I guess then it is settled then, I will take Officer Mcnally to surgery to try and repair as much of the bullet damage as possible without endangering the baby, if necessary Officer Mcnally will remain on life support, we will do all humanly possible to keep Officer Mcnally comfortable as possible". "I just have to warn you that there is no guarantee that Officer Mcnally will survive even with life support if we do not terminate the pregnancy and let me repair all the damage." With that the surgeon turned around to go to the trauma unit to advise the doctor about the affidavit.

Sam did not even wait for the surgeon to leave the room as he was yelling at Noelle. "What a hell did you do that for, if that was Frank lying there would you not want to do all humanly possible to get him back safe and sound." Noelle's heart was breaking for her friend but Andy trusted her and no matter how bad or difficult it would be she will not disappoint Andy. "I am sorry Sam but this is Andy's wishes, I tried to talk her out of it but nothing is more important to Andy than that little life she carries inside of her" Noelle said. "But I am a mother too and if it come to my life or Olivia's life I will give up mine for her in a second." "But in the end this is no longer your choice, with that letter Andy revoked all her previous health proxy's and I am her new proxy, and I will do as what Andy expected from me, even if it means the end of our friendship Sammy." Sam Swarek looked at Noelle with tears in his eyes "I want to know everything Noelle you better talk to me right now, otherwise so help me I will call an attorney and explore my options." Tommy stood up and for the first time he said something. "The hell you will Swarek, you heard Noelle this was what Andy wanted, and I may be old but I will knock your selfish ass to the ground". "You will respect Andy's wishes or you can turn around and run away or find distractions as you always do but you WILL not go against my daughter's wishes"!

Noelle pulled Sam to the nearest chair "I will tell you everything I know"." A month ago, a few days after Andy and Nick came from their 2 month undercover, I found Andy in the locker room crying, this was after Oliver let her run 5 blocks and the junkie roughed her up a bit. She had bad cramping in her stomach and she was afraid she might be losing the baby so she told me that she is pregnant, I took her the hospital but after they checked her out they were happy that the baby is still safe and sound and she was placed on some bed rest, but the next day Andy was at my door and she asked me to be her new health proxy with specific instructions and the signed affidavit". She also told me that the baby is yours Sam, she said that she thinks that the night of the sting at the hotel was the night she got pregnant. And then you broke up with her on the night of Jerry's funeral and 2 weeks later she went undercover and the rest is as they say history"….

Nobody seen Nick returned until he continued "we were about a month under when Andy started feeling sick, she was nauseous and throwing up like all the time. I took her to a doctor and he confirmed that she was by then almost 2 months pregnant". "I beg her to tell Blackstone so he can pull her but she refused." For a few minutes everybody was sitting and thinking about everything that was said, until Noelle interrupted. "Andy left me some letters to explain everything". "Here is a letter for you Tommy, and one for Nash, and one for you Nick, and here is one for you Sam too..."

** Sorry for the long wait, please review as this keeps me going. Please keep in mind that this is FANFICTION for a reason, anything can happen. Next up ... what does Andy say in her letters...


	7. Chapter 7

"Andy left me some letters to explain everything""Here is a letter for you Tommy, and one for Nash, and one for you Nick, and here is one for you too Sam."

Tommy Mcnally took the letter and went back to his seat, he give the letter to Oliver asking him to read the letter for him as he did not bring his glasses. Oliver opened the letter slowly….

_My dearest dad_

_If you read this letter it means something happened and I got hurt or worse got killed (Ollie always said that I was a shit magnet). I need you to know that I loved you very much and although you could not be nominated as dad of the year, you were mine and you tried your best (I did not make it always easy, remember when I dyed my hair blue in my rebel phase (please do not tell Ollie this one I will never live this down)). You did the job of 2 parents when Claire left and never complained. _

_If you only found out that I am pregnant I know that you most probably want to kick my backside. I left Noelle with some instructions (if I am still alive!). I am sorry I did not tell you about the baby it's just that I really, really wanted Sam to be first to know, but did not have a chance to tell him yet or maybe he did not give me a chance as yet. Don't be too harsh on him Dad, I know he can act like a jackass sometimes, but he is my jackass! I was also wrong I should have stayed and not go to Dakota but I did what I always done best - run (maybe there is more of Claire genes in me that I care to admit). My wishes is simple, the baby's life should take priority over mine and when the time is right it should be brought into this world and you should give him/her or the love in the world, I know that between you, Traci and Sam and the rest of my family at 15 that baby is going to be the most loved baby in the world. You can teach him/her to pick a lock like you did for me on my 12__th__ birthday! And if I could no longer be saved please allow Noelle to switch off the machine as I do not want to be a vegetable (you know how much I HATE vegetables)._

_Please remember Dad that I love you with all my heart and are so proud of you for being sober. And I know that you will stay that way for your grandchild sake._

_Always yours loving daughter_

_Andy_

After Oliver finished reading the letter Tommy Mcnally was crying silently thinking although he did not deserve this and could not even take the credit for it but Andy turned out to be a strong women, he just hoped that she is strong enough to survive this.

After receiving his letter from Noelle Nick went back to his seat still clutching his vest with the message in his arms, he slowly unfolds the letter.

_Hi there buddy,_

_This is just a short letter to let you know that I really appreciate everything that you have done for me – I just wish that I can give you more as you deserve so much more. But I love you enough to be honest with you and you already know that it will always be Sam, I know that somewhere out there, there is a perfect person for you – and I still say it is the Ice Queen (Gail) although you two are just as stubborn as Sam and me. _

_You were always there for me, since the first day we ride together, all through the UC, but I am still pissed with you from pulling that trigger, but I know that you probably saved both our lives that day! But I will never let you forget that. But I would not have wanted to go through that with anybody else but you. I trust you with my life, but you most probably want to know why I didn't ask you to be my proxy, but the relationship between you and Sam is already tense so I did not want to make it more strenuous than it already is. I know that Sam can act like an ass sometimes but don't be too harsh on him! He moved on so just let it be! The important thing is my baby and he/she will need all of you. If I had one wish for my baby is that all of you love him or her – I want my baby to be the MOST LOVED baby in the whole world. I want you to teach him/her to be a loyal friend, as I think that you are the most loyal person in the whole world, and loyalty is very good quality to have! _

_Thank you Nick for being in my life and I will never forget you!_

_Your friend _

_Andy_

The tears were running over Nick's face when he finished reading the letter. He took the letter and pressed it against his heart wishing that he could have rather took the bullet for her.

Traci Nash was surprised to see Steve Peck sitting next her, when she returned to her seat after taking the letter from Noelle. She took a deep breath and opens the letter…

_My dearest Traci,_

_If you reading this you most probably want to kick my ass right back to Dakota, as this means that Noelle had to intervene and be my only health proxy. It is not that I did not trust you, I do but you have gone through so much this past months that I did not wanted to put more on your shoulders and to be honest Noelle is a badass and will not allow Sam to push her around! She will stand her ground with him, but it will be unfair to ask you to do that. It is my wish that you and Sam are both involved in my baby's life and I really think you are the best mother in the world. I will leave the details for the two of you to sort out. _

By this time Traci was crying so much that Steve took the letter from her hand and started to read softly to Traci …..

_If I had another wish it is that my baby gets to learn qualities from all my family from 15. Nick's loyalty, Chris calmness, Dove's resourcefulness, Noelle's badass attitude, Oliver's ability to listen to people without judging them (and not to be a human food detector), Frank's leadership's skills and what will I say for Gail …. maybe her sense of style (hahaha). But from you I need you to teach my child to be the most loving person in the world as that is what you are to me. You never judge, you just love unconditionally. I love you Traci and you are a great mother, person and detective._

_Remember "fake it till you make it" you no longer have to fake it as you are a natural!_

_Your best friend_

_Andy._

After Steve finished reading the letter to Traci he took her into his arms and held her while she was sobbing her heart out.

Sam Swarek was sitting and just as he was about to start reading his letter the doctor came in …

***** Hope you enjoyed it ... I hope it is not too cheesy ... Please review as I read them and you guys gives me the greatest ideas! Next up ... What does the doctor got to say, and what is in Sam's letter?


	8. Chapter 8

Sam Swarek was sitting and just as he was about to start reading his letter the doctor came in …..

"Ms Mcnally is out of surgery but still on life support, she is currently in recovery and will be moved to ICU, the surgeon will be down later to talk to you". As he finished his sentence, the surgeon walked in "I have repaired whatever damaged I could without endangering the baby's life, I just hope I managed to stop all the internal bleeding, at the moment Ms Mcnally cannot breath on her own as the damaged on het lung caused by the bullet is too big, I did tried to repair it but I could not fix it properly as for the baby sake she cannot be too long under anesthetic." He paused a few seconds before he carried on "I have to be honest with you that Ms Mcnally is critical and she flat lined twice while she was in surgery and I do not have a lot of hope that she will survive the next few days as the bullets did a lot of damage internally, I cannot believe that the baby survived so long already, I did what I could do without endangering the baby's life as per Ms Mcnally's wishes." "A nurse will be down in a few minutes to take you one by one to go see Ms Mcnally and you should use this time to say your goodbyes." "I am sorry that I do not have better news for you".

As the doctor said a nurse came down to take the first person to see Andy, out of respect they all allowed Tommy to see his daughter first, but Oliver decided to go with in order to keep a eye on Tommy. As they entered the room….

Tommy's POV

_As I walk into the room I see my little girl laying there in a spider web of tubes, I can hear the noise of the life support system as it is breathing on behalf of my daughter. I can hear the heart monitor beep, beep the only sound that assures me that she is still in the land of the living. As I get near her bed my legs almost gave in and if it wasn't for Oliver I would have not be able stand up. As I slowly reach and touch her hand all those wasted times when I drank myself in a unconscious state hit me like a cold bucket of water straight in my face, and now I am able to see that I have thrown away my time with my daughter and never getting it back. I gently bent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead assuring her that I will always love her._

Oliver's POV

_As I walked behind Tommy into Andy's room I could hear the life support system and the heart monitor that is the only evidence that Andy is still clinging onto life – although barely. I had to support Tommy as his legs wobbled when he saw Andy lying in the bed. After Tommy kissed Andy on her forehead he stepped aside in order to give me a change to get to Andy. I gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead and said to that I will always have your back, you must fight this, there is so many people depending on you._

As Tommy and Oliver went back to the waiting room it was another person turn to see Andy. Everybody looked at Sam but he signaled to Steve to take Traci to see Andy. He still needed to get the courage to go in there and he was still clutching his unread letter in his hand. Frank had came in and ask Chris and Dov to return to the station to assist Callahan and Gail with the investigation, both was reluctant to leave but Frank told them that they can help Andy and Chloe by catching the SOB that did this. After sending them back Frank went in search for both Andy and Chloe's doctors to get an update on their conditions and to arrange that a guard gets placed in front of their doors and that access will be restricted to only authorized personnel. Oliver stood there and saw the distraught on Sam's face, he walked away while taking out his phone, and dialed Sarah's number. He really thinks that Sammy will need her here especially if the doctor's prediction was right. Sarah answered after the third ring and after she listened to Oliver telling her what happened she promised that she will just pack an overnight bag and should be in Toronto in the next hour or so.

Steve was supporting Traci as she was very distraught as she could not stand the fact that she might be losing her best friend. As they entered the room….

Traci's POV

_As I walked in a nurse was busy fiddling with Andy's IV and checking the monitors. After she finished she turned to me and I could see the sympathy in her eyes. I walked over and touch Andy's fingers that isn't attached to some kind of monitor. She was so cold and if it was not for the constant beeping of the monitors I would have thought that we lost her already. I tried to rub some of my warmth onto her while whispering to her that I cannot lose you, please you need to fight this, you need to bring this little baby into the world. You have to teach him/her to have a lion's heart just like its mommy. I closed my eyes and ask Jerry to send Andy and her baby back to us. All I know is that I cannot lose her as well, I cannot go on alone without her._

Steve's POV

_As I entered the room I could see that Traci is barely holding onto her self control, I was supporting her and although I did not know Andy so well (I have seen her around at the station and we did talked a few times) but I could see that she was barely holding onto life. As Traci said her goodbyes all I could do was salute her as this was the ultimate sacrifice, giving your life for a fellow officer!_

After Traci and Steve moved back into the room there was a Code Blue call and the nurse rushed out to assist telling the officers in the waiting room that she will return later and that all visits has been stopped until she is back from the Code Blue.

Everybody was just sitting and praying that the Code Blue call was not in Andy's room and after half an hour Frank came back into the room and everybody saw that he was crying his voice was breaking as he told them, "I am sorry I have very bad news…."

****Another chapter done, please review as this keeps me going (I am on my knees begging). ***Warning: Next chapter: Character death (you've been warned). Next up will Sam be able to see Andy or is it too late and what is in his letter?


	9. Chapter 9

"I am sorry I have very bad news…."

"Chloe Price just had a stroke and passed away…." Sam Swarek just sat and looked at his friends all heartbroken about the news and although he felt saddened by this news he was silently saying thank you in his heart that it wasn't Andy. Frank told them that he will be going to the barn to let the others know and that he will be back as soon as he done. Sam Swarek needed to be alone somewhere so that he can break down in peace where his friends could not see him, he excused himself and went to the Men's room down the hall, as he entered he saw himself in the mirror and he could barely recognize himself, he looked and felt 100 years old and all that he could think of is how did we get here today? He slipped to the ground and started sobbing all the stress of the past few hours just finally pushing him over the edge. He did not even hear Oliver coming in and sitting next to him on the ground and letting his friend just getting all his feelings out without interrupting him until he calmed down and Oliver helped him up and let him wash his face. As they returned there was no sign off Noelle and Nick and Tommy told him that the nurse took them to see Andy…

Noelle's POV

_When I opened the door I can clearly hear the heart monitor beep, beep, beep reassuring me that she is still alive. I walked over to her and told her that I have her back and that whatever happens that I will make sure that her baby will be looked after well, and that it will be the most loved baby in the world, that I will let the baby know that he had the bravest most loving mother in the world and I will make sure that he knows that his mother loved him/her so much, and that she should not worry about Sam and that I will make sure that he will be the best dad he can. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and I stood aside so Nick can have some time with her._

Nick's POV

_I had to kept myself from running to her bed and take her in my arms. Instead I had to keep my calm and wait my turn till Noelle finished and I could see that she was not going to leave me, I bent over and asking Andy why she did not trusted me being her health prozy, I would have be able to stand my ground with Swarek. I was telling her that I had enough love for the 2 of us, and that she will learn to love me and that I will be good for her and raise that little baby as my own. I could see my tears falling on her face as I whispered the words to her but I know that Noelle could hear them too, she gently pulled me by the shoulder telling me it is time to leave but I was never so afraid in my life, I am scared that I would never have the change to sing with her, play truth or dare or just watch old movies. With a lingering kiss on her forehead I told her that I will wait for her and that she needs to fight for me, for her little baby. Then I was dragged from the room._

Sam was sitting and waiting for Noelle and Nick to return and as they returned he could feel the hot blazing daggers from Collins sight warning him to watch his step and Sam knew he was in for the fight of his life if he wants to win Andy back, that if he still gets a chance to do so, but Sam Swarek stood up and walked over to Nick challenging him, and Nick did not backed down both knew who they fighting for. Sam was ready to grab Nick by his shirt when Sarah Swarek walked in and went and stood between Sam and Nick. "I will not be taking any bullshit from any of you, as far I know Andy is in next room fighting for her and her baby's life, so the 2 of you will behave". Sam growled wondering who the hell phoned his meddling sister Sarah, because there were not a lot of things that Sam Swarek was scared off but his bulldozing sister was one of them, as she will not hesitate to knock him back on his ass. "You will both behave like adults or so help me I will get Noelle which I believe is Andy's health proxy to throw you both out so fast that your head will spin." It was clear to Sam that whoever phoned Sarah gave her all the information and detail.

Nick Collins could not believe his eyes, a female duplicate of Sam Swarek just walked in and treated both him and Swarek as 2 naughty children, and the look in her eyes meant business. Sarah Swarek greeted both Noelle and Oliver with a kiss and Oliver introduced her to Tommy Mcnally. The nurse came in and asked if there was anybody else that needed to see Officer Mcnally, Sam turned around and said to the nurse that he was going to stay with Officer Mcnally and that he would like to see her now…. Just before Sam walked out Sarah stop him, "I meant it little brother I will hold you down for Collins when he beats you to a pulp if you hurt or upset Andy in any way". Sam stood up and followed the nurse ….

**** So there you have the next chapter. Thank You for the great reviews it keeps me going and I get the greatest ideas from you guys. To the guest who left me that vulger review, if you do not like the story do not read it, I do not mind constructive critism, but will not tolerate nasty vulgar comments especially if you do not have the guts to leave your name so that I can defend myself, nobody is forcing you to read my story, and I will not let you spoil it for me and other people, so in future keep your nasty vulgar opinions for yourself. Next up Sam's POV and the letter from Sam. Please R & R!


	10. Chapter 10

Sam stood up and followed the nurse ….

Sam's POV

_I was never so scared in my life to enter a room as I was to go into Andy's room, when opening the door I could hear all the machines helping the love of my life staying alive, I blocked out the sound of the heart monitor and the life support and just focus on the other heartbeat I could hear, my baby's heartbeat …. Before I entered the room I decided for once in my life I will back Andy up whatever she needs and she needs me to be there for the baby, she needs me to respect her wishes and although this is killing me I would do as Ollie asked me to do – to put Andy's wishes before mine! I walked over to Andy's bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead as that was the only place where there was no tube or line sticking out. It felt silly to talk to her while she was clearly unable to hear me until the nurse with the name Lizzy came and stand next to me. "You know it is good if you talked to her, some people swore that they could hear when they were spoken to while they were in a coma." I will leave you alone with her for a bit, I will just be around the glass screen as she needs to be monitored 24/7". As Lizzy left I pulled a chair closer and sat next to her, holding her hand as it was my lifeline. I was rubbing her hand with my thumb wishing that I could trade places with her, I would in a heartbeat if I could. I wish I could rub the life back into her. I whispered in her ear the words I should have said long ago. "I love you babe". I knew if I got a chance I will be saying those 3 words to her every moment for the rest of our life. "I love you, and I will love this little baby of ours that we made out of love". As I say those words I pulled the sheet down a bit and I could see her little baby bump, it was already showing and I could not believe that I never saw it before, but I knew that she always wore her big wind breaker with her uniform and the few times I saw her in her civilian clothes she was wearing loose fitting tank tops. I slowly very gently rub my hand over her baby bump. I wished that I could tell my baby that he/she would be ok, and that his/her mommy would be ok too. But I promised myself that I will no matter what if I make a promise to this baby I will keep it. He could not believe that he was such a jerk, now looking back he knew that she wanted to tell him about the baby so many times, but he always had a smartass remark ready for her. I whispered to her that I am sorry that I was such an idiot._

_I told her that she has touched so many lives and that all her friends is praying for her right now, that I was praying and I am not even very religious. I had tried to bargain with the Man Upstairs tonight telling Him that I would trade places with her in a heartbeat. I told her that Sarah was outside there as well ready to hand me over to Collins on a silver plate if I hurt her again. I told her that I went to Oliver's cabin and he tricked me by saying that I think that you and me are perfect for each other and I told him that I wanted kids in the park on Sundays with you! Please Andy you need to fight for you, me for our little baby inside of you, I need you to fight for our Sundays in the park. I kept on talking until I could no longer think of anything more to say. Wondering if I should start telling her some jokes, she was the only one that ever laughed at my jokes. I should have followed Ollie's advice he said if I ever found a girl who laughed at my jokes I should throw her over my shoulder, elope and marries her. Later I just sat thinking and automatically I start calculating when our baby was conceived…._

Sam Swarek sat next to Andy's hospital bed, thinking and calculating back to when he suspected the baby was conceived. He also just as Andy came to the conclusion that it must have happened the night of the sting at the hotel…

He can remember that she was dressed in that sexy black outfit with her high heel boots and after picking her up from the hotel he could not keep his hands off her, he had to resist her the whole evening as she was playing Collins girlfriend, he almost took Collins out that evening every time he was whispering in Andy's ear or touching her hand. He was dying of jealousy! She insisted that she wanted to go home and be with Gail but he found a secluded area and made mad passionate love to her, right there in his truck, they were usually very careful but that night their lust for each other blinded their sense of responsibility. He should have trusted his gut, he felt something was off, he could not explain it but he did not wanted to let Andy go. The last words she said to him when he dropped her off at her apartment as she climbed out of his truck was "I love you Sammy". And for so many times before he cursed himself that he did not go up with her to her apartment, if he did he could have prevented her being attacked, Gail being taken, Jerry being killed, them breaking up, she going undercover, her coming back and got shot again. Then he remembered the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out, smelling Andy's favorite perfume on the letter….

**** Another chapter done & dusted. Please R & R and coming next the letter from Andy to Sam (I promise!)


	11. Chapter 11

Then he remembered the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out, smelling Andy's favorite perfume on the letter….

_My dearest Sam_

_If you are reading this letter something happened to me, I just hope that it was something worth losing my life for and not a silly rookie mistake! It also means that you just found out that I am carrying your baby, jeez that must have been a shock! But all jokes aside it also meant that Noelle was my new health proxy and that I am being kept alive, for our little baby's sake. I have never loved someone like I love this little baby inside of me, I know you must think I am crazy but I will never regret making that mistake the night of the sting …. I really think that, that was the night our little baby was conceived. We both made mistakes and we are BOTH responsible that things went south although I wish you didn't break up with me in a parking lot, I wished you kept your promise that I would not get rid of you so easily, I wished I did go to the Penny and had that drink with you, but I felt that I had to proof to myself that I can cut UC work. Nick was great especially when we found out that I am pregnant, he even peeled me an green apple every morning as that was the only thing that helped for the morning sickness, he protected me with his life and I will always love him for that. _

_I want to tell you a story …. We were lying in bed one night and my stomach hurt as we were laughing about something, I cannot even remember about what. We must have fallen asleep and I woke crying and you were not even awake and you pulled me closer telling me that you've got me, just then I never felt more love, wanted, known in my whole life. I know it is just a silly little story but you're it for me Sam Swarek, you're my story! I know you with Marlo now and I wished that I could trade places with her but I want you to be happy, more than I want for myself and you are with her! We both screwed up but that is all in the past, the most important thing is our little baby…._

_My wish is to not be kept alive after he or she is born, if the doctors cannot save me I want the machines to be switched off, to die with dignity. My wish is that you and Traci are my baby's primary caregivers but I know that you with Marlo now and that she is part of your life. I know that I am breaking a promise by telling you this but a few weeks ago I found out that she is bipolar, she assured me that it is under control, and I believe her, but with her being in my child's life I needed you to know so that you can make sure that she stays on her medication! Traci will need you to stay strong it is going to kill her to lose me so soon after Jerry! Please look out for my dad that he doesn't go off the edge again, and make sure that he sees his grandchild a lot. And Oliver and Celery must be my baby's godparents. And I want Nick to be part of my child's life especially because he saved my butt undercover and got me save out. I know that you two will find away to work together even if it is just for my sake._

_I know you must be panicking right now but you will be a great father to our baby, just wish that I got to see it! Please remind our baby that I loved him/her since the moment I found out I was pregnant. Please tell our baby that I always loved and will always loved his/her dad. I just wished that we didn't screw up so much. I just wished we didn't waste so much time._

_But even if it was a rocky road I would do it all over again, in a heartbeat just maybe without all the mistakes. _

_Love you always_

_Mcnally_

_PS. Please do not give our child a silly name like Andrea, for a boy what about Samuel Nicolas Swarek or if it is a girl Traci Samantha Swarek? _

Sam had to stop reading a few times as he vision blurred from the tears. He put the letter back in his pocket close to his heart and he knew that he will try his best to make all Andy's wishes come true even if it means that he and Collins had to try and work together.

He must have fell asleep as he was woken by a hand on his shoulder, it was Frank signaling him to go outside and although he didn't want to leave Andy alone he needed some coffee and to stretch his legs and Traci was standing right outside ready to take his place for a bit.

Frank's POV

_When I walked into the room, I saw Sam fell asleep with his head on Andy's hand. I almost felt sorry to wake him but I really needed to talk to him. I also needed him to give Traci a change to sit with Andy a bit especially after I spoke to the surgeon and that he told us that he did not have much hope that Andy would survive the night. I told Noelle to take Tommy to our house as he would need the support if things turned for the worst tonight. Noelle did not wanted to leave but after I assured her that no one can override any of her decisions she left, Olivia will stay a few days with her sister in order for Noelle to sort Andy stuff out if necessary!_

Once outside the room Sam could see that Frank had something on his mind ….

Pretty please R & R, next up will Andy wake up and what does Frank got to say...


	12. Chapter 12

Once outside the room Sam could see that Frank had something on his mind ….

Frank could see that Sam was taking strain but he had to speak to Sam. "Ok Frank what is on your mind, I need to get coffee and get back to Andy." We got him Sam, we got the SOB that did this to Andy and Chloe" The arrogant SOB walked right into my precinct with a gun, and he walked straight into Diaz and Chris shot the SOB". "His name was Kevin Ford and you will remember him because you and Marlo interviewed him a few weeks ago. Sam Swarek wished that he could have been there he would loved to put a bullet right between his eyes, but at least this means that Andy is save now and that Price did not die in vain. Sam could see that Frank is not finished. "According to Ford's brother he was stalked by an officer of 15th and that caused him to go over the edge, at the moment Luke is busy investigating this allegations". "And Sam, Marlo is in the waiting room and she asks to speak to both of us." Sam was not a happy camper, he really did not want to speak to Marlo, he really need to get back to Andy. "Seriously Frank my priority is with Andy and the baby and I need to get back to them". "I understand Sam, but she insists that she needs to speak to you, and this way Traci can spend some time with Andy as well".

As Sam walked into the waiting room he saw that Marlo's eyes was red from crying, and he really felt sorry for her, not because he loved her, hell he never loved her, but he know that she must be feeling guilty because Andy is lying in ICU and it should have been her, it would have been her if Andy did not push her out of the way.

Marlo stood up "I am so sorry, Sam this is all because of me!" Frank interrupted her, "no Marlo this is all on Ford, and it is not your fault that Andy is here, she would have done it for any of us!" By now Marlo was crying again, "no you do not understand Frank, this is all on me, Chloe, Andy, Ford this is all on me". Both Sam and Frank were looking at her, waiting for her to continue. "I am bipolar and after I started dating Sam, I stopped taking my medicine, it makes me feel numb and I wanted to feel love like a normal person, needless to say I started getting manic episodes and after the anthrax episode Mcnally caught onto me and force me to go to my doctor and I was put back onto the medicine, but it is was too late, I already spent days outside of Ford's house and he caught onto me". Sam was pinching his nose "why didn't you come to me Marlo". She was looking at him, "I was embarrassed Sam, it was bad enough that your ex-girlfriend knew about it, and that she appointed herself as my personal reminder to take my tablets." "I made her promise not to tell anybody." "I know that there were allegations from Ford's brother and that Luke is investigating and it is only a matter of time till he puts two and two together and gets four, I am on my way to the barn to tell Luke everything but I at least owed the two of you the truth, but I just need one favor, I want to see Andy just for a minute please…"

After Marlo left both Sam and Frank was sitting and wondering how the hell everything got so screwed up, Sam thinking that till a week ago Marlo was his girlfriend and he didn't notice anything during the time she was off her medicine, Frank was questioning his leadership abilities and that things got so messed up right under his nose.

Marlo's POV

_When I opened the door and walked in I could immediately feel the animosity from Traci towards me, she never made a secret that she did not liked me at all. I know that there was no way she will leave me alone with Mcnally, but she did walked away and sat on the window seat to give me a chance to get to Andy's bed, but not trusting me to leave me alone with Andy. It felt silly to speak to her but I knew that if I do not do this now I might not get the chance to as I knew that there was no way that my career will survive this episode, I already decided to go and stay with my family in Miami, I needed a fresh start! No Kevin Ford, no Andy Mcnally and sadly no Sam Swarek. "You know Andy it was always you, before you came back from Dakota I still thought that me and Sam had a chance, but after you came back I knew in my heart that he was still in love with you, I could see it in his eyes every time he saw you, I could feel it every time he touched me, every time we were intimate I could see the distant look in his eyes and I knew that he was longing for you. I heard him curse every time he saw you and Collins together, I knew about every time he went to Frank making sure that you get partnered with anybody but Collins and Epstein, Collins because he was jealous and Epstein because he said with Epstein's streak of luck and your ability to walk right into danger it was a recipe for disaster. I heard him talking in his sleep every time he had a nightmare about Jerry and he said that how he was scared that he will lose you too. I overheard Epstein talking about the day you called him when you and Collins were into trouble, Dov went with Sam to the catering place and told everybody that he had never saw Sam so scared and so mad and that Sam was ready to rip the guy apart if he did not tell him what he wanted to know. I saw his face when he read the debriefing notes about the UC and Nick's statement how he pulled a trigger on you, Oliver had to lock himself and Sam into one of the rooms to talk Sam down and even then when Sam came out he was looking for Collins and he was out for blood._

_That Andy is true love, and I knew that my time with Sam was borrowed and I expected the breakup after he came back from Oliver's cabin. So you need to fight to wake up, so that all this - me being in love with him, him being in love with you, Collins being in love with you, you being in love with Sam will not be for nothing. The door opened and I saw Sam coming in and I knew that this was my cue to leave, I did not even bother to say goodbye to either of them as there was no love lost between me and Tracy and there was nothing left to be said between me and Sam. As I walked out the door I did not turn around as I was afraid that I will change my mind and run back and beg Sam to love me, I just kept on walking._

_***_ Another Chapter Done & Dusted. Please Read and Review, your reviews keeps me motivated and gives me the greatest ideas, plan was to kill Andy off in Chapter 10 but after reading the reviews I decided against it, so poor Chloe had to go:)


End file.
